Sharing The Shenny Sauce
by Amie357
Summary: "Scratch & Sniff: Gotcha!"


_**A/N:**_

**_We are calling out to all Shenny fans and writers on this site. We cordially invite you to participate in the Shenny ships fun one-shot story share we've named Sharing the Shenny Sauce. We want all Shenny fans to come together in our shared ship. If you're willing to join in, here are some rules:_**

**_Search for Taco Bell Sauce sayings and choose one you like most._**

**_Place the title of your story as 'Sharing the Shenny Sauce' and place your phrase in the Summary and underneath your author's note describing the rules (like so)_**

**_Your story must be a one-shot between 500-1500 words (not including A/N)_**

**_Your story may be of any genre or rating (yes... ANY rating wink wink*)_**

**_It must be a Shenny story_**

**_Deadline is the end of March_**

**_Let your creative juices flow and start sharing!_**

"Scratch & Sniff: Gotcha!" - set around the time of S3E21 'The Plimpton Stimulation'.

* * *

Sheldon sat calmly on Penny's bright couch, tracking her as she paced around her apartment.

"How has he moved on so fast and I haven't yet?" she murmured with a fervent sadness.

"How long would he need to wait?" Sheldon asked.

"I don't know," Penny said, stopping her journey around her living room and locking gazes with her tall friend. She blew a breath through her lips with a frustrated huff.

Sheldon regarded her, blasting her with the full focus that he usually reserved for his attempts at melting through his whiteboard to solve the equations of the universe.

"Do you miss Leonard specifically or do you just miss the intimacy of a relationship?" Sheldon asked.

Penny squirmed a little, trying not to let his intense gaze throw her off. "Honestly, I think it's just physical closeness," she told him, fighting an internal battle to keep her eyes leveled with his. "I know you joke about it, but I don't like the loneliness, so I usually end up in poorly thought out relationships."

Sheldon nodded thoughtfully. "You are a very social creature, so I do understand your need for physical intimacy. I do not share it, but I do understand it on a level."

Penny's eyebrow raised. "How do you know you don't share my need? Could it not be that you haven't tried the right kind?"

Sheldon's mouth opened and closed a few times. Penny smiled softly and sat down next to him on the couch.

"Having never been a fan of close physical proximity, by extension I know that I would not enjoy being even closer," Sheldon said finally, with a blush tinging his cheeks.

"We've been in close proximity," Penny said slowly, looking up at him through her lashes. "You didn't scrub your skin off."

Sheldon felt sure that she could hear his heart pounding as it seemed to be making a bit for freedom through his throat.

"I know you Penny, I'm more comfortable with you than anyone I can think of," he murmured softly. "Plus you're usually taking care of me when I'm sick."

Penny's face split into a huge grin. She bit her lip mischievously and edged a little closer to him. Sheldon's head snapped up and they looked each other in the eye, breathing heavily.

"If you would consent to an experiment," Penny said slowly, "it would really cheer me up."

"Wh-what kind of experiment?" Sheldon asked in a deep, husky voice.

"Well," she began, her eyes sparkling, "I'm going to invade your personal space and do a few things to push your boundaries. When you feel uncomfortable, tell me. The experiment ends when you feel you need to wash. Agreed?"

For a moment, all the air felt as though it had left the room. Penny knew Sheldon couldn't resist a challenge and knew that if she got a hug from the usually unwilling physicist, it would be a much needed balm for her wounds from her failed relationship with Leonard.

"Agreed," Sheldon said so softly that she could almost convince herself that he hadn't said it.

Penny grinned and moved even closer to him, her thigh touching the full expanse of his. She took his warm hand in hers and squeezed it lightly, watching his face as she did so. She massaged it gently, her smile widening as a dreamy look came across his face. She kneaded his warm, muscular forearms and was rewarded with a tiny noise of happiness from the lanky man.

"You like that, huh?"

"I don't not like it," Sheldon murmured.

"Take off your shirt," Penny demanded.

"I would not be comfortable with that," Sheldon demurred.

"Imagine the nice feeling that you have on your arms across your back," Penny said chirpily.

Sheldon raised his eyebrow and looked torn for a moment. He hesitantly removed his brightly colored shirt and folded it. He then paused before finally removing his long undershirt.

Penny hadn't really ever thought of Sheldon sexually before. Sure, he had the whole tall dark and handsome thing going on, but him not wanting to touch anyone put him firmly off her radar. However, seeing the well toned, verging on muscular torso, zoomed him back into radar range and beeping wildly.

Sheldon turned his back to her, not noticing the revelation forming behind Penny's eyes. She began massaging his back and was swiftly rewarded with a low moan from her friend. She could feel the stirrings of desire pooling low in her belly and began to lose herself in the expanse of pristine, clean flesh.

"Penny!" Sheldon exclaimed loudly. "You scratched me!"

Penny's face flushed. She had lost control for a moment.

"Do you want to wash?" she asked, silently thanking her voice for maintaining more calm than she felt.

"Well, no..."

Sheldon turned to face her. He noticed the flush across her chest as it heaved almost wildly. Because of him, he realized. Her eyes were dark, pupils wide. Something primitive that lived squashed down at the back of his brain awoke, pushing every higher thought out of his mind. He found himself leaning into the crook of her neck and sniffing deeply, all the way up to her ear. He felt her shiver.

Penny could feel her heart clattering against her rib cage. She could barely form a coherent thought and could swear she could hear herself panting. She couldn't remember the last time she was this turned on and without so much as a kiss. As soon as the thought was formed, Sheldon pressed his lips against Penny's jugular, following it up with a lick.

From there, all bets were off. They kissed wildly, grabbing each other almost desperately, losing themselves in the electric sensations that they were causing. Their clothes were pulled off rather more quickly than either would care to admit, leaving them with Penny on Sheldon's lap, both wearing nothing but their underwear.

Sheldon's hands ran across her warm flesh and Penny shivered at the sparks that danced across her skin in his wake. They kissed deeply, each wanting to devour the other, moving as close as they could to each other.

They eventually broke apart for a moment to calm their wild breathing.

"I think I may have been in error," Sheldon panted. "So long as it is you that I am touching, I do not seem to have a problem. That is... unexpected."

Penny grinned at him. She extricated herself from his lap, getting to rather unsteady feet. She pulled him to her bedroom, shedding her bra and panties on the way.

"I was expecting a hug and maybe holding your hand before you ran away to wash, sweetie, so unexpected is an understatement from my side too," she said before launching herself at him and pulling him down to the bed.

"I very rarely make errors, Penny," Sheldon said between kisses. "I need to make up for years of denying myself this."

"Gotcha," she murmured huskily in his ear. Her breathing hitched in anticipation.

He kicked off his underpants and looked into Penny's eyes, stroking her cheek tenderly. "I do not intend to compound my error by leaving this any longer."

Penny gasped and moaned deeply as he pushed himself inside her. With each movement, they both felt a bubble of pleasurable pressure build inside them. They clutched and grabbed at each other, trying to get as close as they could to occupying the same space. Sheldon tried to cover as much of her skin as possible with his, as his brain screamed out in happiness that he had finally found the thing that set his nervous system on fire.

After an indefinable amount of time, filled with moans and gasps of pleasure, they both felt the bubbles of pressure burst. They pulled together in a last moment attempt to fuse themselves, before collapsing in a sweaty, boneless, satisfied heap.

"Wow, Sheldon," Penny breathed. "I suppose you need to go shower after that."

Sheldon shook his head. "If it means that I get to do that with you again, I'll happily never shower."

Penny giggled softly. "That's the post coital Sheldon talking."

"Maybe so," he murmured, stroking her softly all over with his large hands. "However, it does inspire me to a new experiment."

"Oh yeah?" Penny said, happy anticipation building inside her.

"I think that you and I should date," he told her, looking her in the eye. "I would like to study the effect that having to keep my hands off you in public has on our private interactions."

Penny grinned, nodded, and began to lose herself again in his kisses.


End file.
